Efficiency in wireless inductive charging power applications depends at least in part on achieving at least a minimum alignment threshold between a wireless power transmitter and a wireless power receiver. One method for aiding such alignment is the use of magnetic vectoring, where a distance and/or direction between the wireless power transmitter and the wireless power receiver is determined based on sensing one or more attributes of a magnetic field generated by either the wireless power transmitter or the wireless power receiver. However, sensitivity of such a magnetic vectoring method may depend at least in part upon the positioning sensors, coils or antennas being disposed in close proximity to the ferrite of the wireless power transmitter. Accordingly, integration of positioning antennas in wireless inductive charging power applications as described herein are desirable.